Notre soleil
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Lorsque sur Xandar, Thor apprit qu'il y avait un moyen, et donc une chance qu'il puisse retrouver son frère vivant, lui et les Gardiens de la Galaxie se lancent dans une longue quête à la recherche du nouvel éclat de la pierre de l'Âme. [Post - Endgame] [Challenge de mai 2019 - Collectif NONAME] [OS]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Avengers Endgame  
Couples : X (libre à interprétation)  
Genre : Famille/Amitié/Drame  
Résumé : Lorsque sur Xandar, Thor apprit qu'il y avait un moyen, et donc une chance qu'il puisse retrouver son frère vivant, lui et les Gardiens de la Galaxie se lancent dans une longue quête à la recherche du nouvel éclat de la pierre de l'Âme.

**Petit blabla introdutif** : Ayez, je me lance dans ma première fanfic post – Endgame, ce film étant une claque émotionnelle. Attention donc, **SPOILERS** ahead !

Étant donné que je souhaitais égayer un peu la fin de Endgame, voilà donc une fic qui se déroule quelques mois après le film, on ne touche donc pas au canon du film.

Thorki ou pas Thorki ? C'est à vous de voir, libre à interprétation, vous verrez. Mais en tout cas, cette fic se concentre sur la recherche de l'un et de l'autre.

Ainsi, cette histoire est une participation au challenge de mai 2019 du collectif NONAME ! Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas participé, mais me revoilà ! Le thème que j'ai choisi est un thème proposé par Nanthana14 : « Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de survivre ! ».

Le défi de l'auteur quant à lui est le suivant : Combien de temps pensez vous accorder à l'écriture par semaine et est ce que ce temps a évolué depuis votre inscription sur ffnet ? » Alors, mon temps d'écriture est extrêmement variable, je peux parfois écrire 4h par jour, durant de longues semaines, ou bien être deux ou trois mois sans lâcher le moindre mot. Ça dépend des phases de mon existence XD (et des films/série qui sortent etc.). Et non, ce temps n'a pas évolué avec ffnet, il y a beaucoup de fic que j'écris pour moi sans les publier sur le site. Voilà, voilà.

À présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant pouvoir guérir vos cœurs !

* * *

_-''-_

**N**otre soleil

_-''-_

« Un deux, un deux, est-ce que vous me recevez en bas ? »

Le vide spatial qui entourait le vaisseau aux chaudes couleurs apportait un brin de sérénité et un silence profondément apaisant lorsqu'aucune voix de ne faisait entendre. Hormis quelques faibles sons à l'intérieur de l'engin, il suffisait de lever la tête et jeter un coup d'œil à travers les vitres épaisses pour être spectateur du sublime spectacle des étoiles et nébuleuses.

Mais les yeux des quelques occupants du vaisseau n'étaient en rien rivés vers les couleurs éblouissantes de l'espace qui les entourait, non. La plupart étaient englués vers la table centrale qui dévoilait les données topographiques d'une planète particulière et qui offrait une douce lumière bleutée, éclairant le visage du Dieu du Tonnerre aux cheveux fraîchement coupés et celui d'une étrange jeune femme aux antennes.

« Un, deux… Un, deux, » répéta l'Asgardien de sa voix grave, tout en gardant son index pressé contre le bouton de communication. « Est-ce que l'équipe des abrutis me reçoit ? »

Il y eut un second silence, où seuls les boutons de la console que Groot utilisait dans un coin du vaisseau se faisaient entendre, pressés avec rudesse et agitation. Bien que Nebula ait retiré les composants de la machine délivrant le son afin d'être tranquille, les boutons en plastique avaient don de faire un raffut parfois assez agaçant.

Puis soudain, un grésillement se fit entendre et une voix rocailleuse tirant presque dans les aigus, se fit entendre.

« _Hé, Thor ! Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que l'équipe des abrutis !_ »

La voix significative de Rocket fit ricaner l'Asgardien et la jeune femme à ses côtés parut soulagée d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs amis quelque part à des kilomètres de là sur la planète autour de laquelle le Milano était en orbite.

« _Nous avons bien atterri sur Dagobah deuxième du nom, _» dit ensuite la voix plate de Nebula à travers la bande-son de communication.

« _Viens-tu à l'instant de citer _Star Wars_ ?_ » lâcha aussitôt la voix ahurie de Peter Quill.

« _J'ai eu cinq ans à tuer sur Terra_, » crut bon de lui rappeler Nebula sans une once d'émotion dans le creux de sa voix.

Alors que Quill commençait à lui poser tout un tas de questions pour savoir si elle se fichait de lui ou non, le prénommé Thor fit défiler les informations de cette planète d'un geste du doigt, faisant glisser pensivement tout ce dont il avait besoin au sein de la table holographique, la jeune Mantis à ses côtés suivant ses directives.

Nebula n'avait pas eu tort d'appeler cette planète « Dagobah », car comme l'avait conté la saga de films cultes, ce lieu était jonché de marécages sous un climat tropical étouffant. Et c'est tout à fait ce dans quoi une partie de l'équipe s'était embarquée.

Puis, un gémissement de dégoût de la part de Quill le fit redescendre sur terre, et il tendit l'oreille, alerte.

« _Je venais à peine de laver mes bottes !_ » se plaignit-il et Thor eut peu de mal à imaginer son air répugné qu'il devait prendre à ce moment-là. « _Je crois que je vais vomir, pourquoi ai-je proposé de venir ?!_ »

Des bruits caractéristiques de vase étant piétinée et malaxée se firent entendre à travers même les enceintes de communication et ce fut au tour de Mantis de grimacer de dégout, bien heureuse d'être au propre dans le vaisseau avec Groot et Thor.

« _Tu nous as assuré connaître cette planète, Quill,_ » fit la voix de Drax qui paraissait à peine s'intéresser à la situation. « _Tu disais la connaître comme ta poche, aussi bizarre cette expression soit-elle… _»

« _Je la connaissais il y a dix ans, pas lors des marées surprises !_ _AH ! DANS QUOI EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE MARCHER ?!_ »

À nouveau, un petit sourire amusé vint se glisser sur les lèvres de Thor qui pourtant était habitué aux querelles du petit groupe, même dans les moments les plus sérieux. Et alors que Rocket hurlait à Peter d'arrêter de faire sa prude, et qu'il prenne les devants pour les guider, Mantis vint déposer une main contre le poignet de Thor, prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau, mais seulement le bracelet épais en tissu qui protégeait son membre.

Thor quitta donc des yeux la table aux lueurs bleutées qui se reflétaient sur la peau de son visage et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je sens que tu es anxieux… » fit Mantis qui n'avait pas besoin de son pouvoir pour pressentir quelque chose. « Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver la pierre. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire de réconfort en lâchant son poignet et Thor se mordit faiblement sa lèvre inférieure gercée avant de hocher la tête à son égard. Elle avait vu juste, il était tourmenté par tout un tas de choses et il ne pourrait trouver le repos que lorsque son ultime mission serait terminée. Et il se sentait si proche du but, ça en était presque terrible.

« _Et puis, n'as-tu pas dit que ton informateur n'aimait pas être intimidé ?_ » ajouta Rocket qui semblait parler à Peter Quill, surement perché sur l'épaule d'un de ses partenaires pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans les marécages. « _C'est donc pour ça que tu nous as accompagné, car tu es vraiment loin d'être menaçant, Quill !_ »

Mantis pouffa et le rire rauque de Drax se fit entendre, saupoudré du ricanement moqueur de l'animal de l'équipe. Décidément, rien ne les arrêtait, pas même en mission.

Pour toute réponse, Peter grommela quelque chose de presque inaudible dans le communicateur, et les bruits de pas dans la vase et la masse visqueuse se firent plus précipités.

« _D'ailleurs, n'avais-tu pas dit qu'en suivant le programme d'entrainement de Thor tu finirais comme lui, fort et imposant ?_ » ajouta la voix de Drax après le fou rire qu'il avait eu. « _Je ne vois pourtant aucun changement, tu es le même qu'il y a quelques mois ! _»

Cette fois-ci, le rire de Rocket fut plus strident, et Thor lâcha un petit rire tout en secouant la tête, conscient que jamais personne ne pourrait les faire rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes.

Ce sujet était un sujet difficile pour Quill qui avait eu bien de mal à suivre les entraînements intenses que s'était infligés Thor après le départ de Terra, quelques jours après la défaite du Titan. Et alors que le Gardien de la Galaxie avait tenté de faire de même, tout en suant eau et sang, il avait bien vite abandonné en remarquant qu'en un mois, le Dieu du Tonnerre avait repris un corps d'Apollon alors que son corps à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Et c'était frustrant.

Ah, si ! Il avait pris un kilo ou deux peut-être, mais selon lui, ça ne se voyait absolument _pas_.

« _Je vais vous le rabâcher combien de fois ! _» s'exclama la voix de Peter Quill visiblement remonté. « _On ne peut pas comparer, Thor est un Dieu, son corps doit être magique ou quelque chose du genre ! Laissez-moi un peu de temps et vous seriez surpris, croyez-moi !_ »

Alors que Nebula leur ordonnait de se concentrer un peu sur la mission, Mantis se retourna vers Thor et de sa voix douce, lui annonça :

« Malgré la jalousie de Peter qui perdurera toujours, il t'apprécie. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » lui répondit Thor, petit sourire en coin.

« _Non, je ne l'apprécie pas !_ » s'insurgea la voix de Peter Quill qui visiblement ne ratait aucun commérage, surtout quand ils se déroulaient dans son propre vaisseau.

« _Du nerf ! Vous la voulez cette pierre ou vous ne la voulez pas !_ » s'exclama à présent la voix de Nebula.

Thor aurait presque crié un « oui, on la veut ! » avec fougue et détermination, mais il resta silencieux tout en laissant doucement son corps regagner le dos du siège dans lequel il était assis, une main contre son menton, plongé dans ses pensées.

Quand durant un voyage sur Xandar, la petite équipe avait appris, ébahie, que les pierres d'infinité ne seraient jamais complètement détruites et qu'elles ne cesseront pas d'exister tout pendant que le monde tournerait, Nebula avait demandé incrédule s'il était à nouveau possible de toutes les réunir.

La réponse avait été « oui » contre toutes attentes, mais après leur destruction par Thanos, elles avaient été éparpillées un peu partout dans l'univers et il faudrait surement des décennies pour toutes les récupérer et encore plus pour trouver quelqu'un compétent pour créer une nouvelle arme capable de contenir leurs pouvoirs.

« Et si je mets la main sur la pierre du temps, est-il possible que je puisse l'utiliser pour remonter le temps juste une fois ? » avait donc demandé Thor à la vieille femme qui leur avait conté cette histoire.

La petite équipe s'était tournée vers lui, se doutant de ce qu'il voulait faire, et bien que Nebula et Rocket ne savaient pas réellement s'il fallait croire cette vieille personne, ils savaient tous deux que la pierre du temps ne permettrait pas de lui offrir le pouvoir qu'il souhaitait.

« La pierre du temps à elle seule ne permet que de produire des boucles temporelles ou bien de remonter le temps de quelques secondes, voire minutes seulement, » avait confirmé la vieille Xandarienne en ayant scruté Thor droit dans les yeux.

Un filet de déception s'était lu dans les yeux de Thor bien qu'il s'en était douté. Remonter le temps des années en arrière aurait été bien trop conséquent, même pour une pierre d'infinité. Et il savait que regagner les six autres était extrêmement dangereux –il ne souhaitait en rien revivre un épisode à la Thanos- et peine perdue.

« Si vous souhaitez sauver des vies, l'une des pierres peut vous permettre d'en aider _une_. »

Lorsque la vieille femme avait dit ça, tout le petit groupe s'était tourné vers elle, les yeux ronds. Mantis avait pu pressentir l'espoir brûlant de Thor à ses côtés sans même avoir à toucher sa peau tandis que Rocket avait jeté un bref coup d'œil réservé vers le blond, espérant que la Xandarienne n'aille pas le nourrir de faux espoirs douloureux.

« Si le corps du défunt n'est pas trop endommagé, la pierre peut relier l'âme perdue et le corps, » avait continué la vieille femme en levant son index alors que l'équipe tout entière buvait ses paroles. « La pierre de l'âme sera celle qui vous offrira ce pouvoir. »

_Si le corps n'est pas trop endommagé_. Ce fut le déclic pour Thor qui se rappelait avoir pensé mourir dans le Statesman suivant la mort de Loki. L'explosion avait été brusque et puissante, mais son corps avait été pressé contre celui du brun, agonisant près de lui, et il avait pu le protéger de cette déflagration.

Jusqu'à être repêché par les Gardiens de la Galaxie qui avait détecté leur signal de détresse.

« Si je trouve cette pierre, » avait donc demandé Thor, agité, tout en s'étant placé devant la Xandarienne conteuse, pour seul rempart entre elle et le blond, la table aux cartes éparpillées. « Et que je récupère le corps, alors cette personne retrouvera la vie ? »

Rocket avait alors plaqué une de ses petites mains contre sa bouche, souhaitant que ça ne soit pas une très vilaine blague ou Thor l'aurait mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Après tout, depuis leur départ de Terra, malgré le temps qui semblait panser les plaies du Dieu, il lui avait toujours semblé qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Malgré les deuils passés, les recherches poussées et infructueuses de Peter Quill à l'encontre de Gamora et le manque cruel d'argent qui paralysait un peu l'équipe par moments, tous avaient continué à avancer, et à presque tourner la page. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, Rocket le sentait si fort.

« Oui. La pierre sera une partie intégrante de la personne et si jamais elle venait à s'en séparer, elle retourna à l'état dans lequel elle était avant la capture de la pierre, » avait donc expliqué sereinement la vieille femme.

Tous se rappelèrent des flammes qui vinrent briller dans les yeux de Thor et de l'immense sourire qu'il avait fait en se redressant pour ensuite se retourner vers ses amis.

« Vous étiez avides de nouvelles missions dangereuses, » leur avait-il dit, resplendissant de joie. « Seriez-vous d'accord pour m'accompagner dans cette quête ? »

Mantis avait été la première à sourire et à hocher vivement la tête, suivit d'un faible « Je s'appelle Groot » de l'arbre qui avait enfin daigné lever les yeux de son jeu ainsi que d'un « évidemment qu'on t'accompagne, le blondin, » de Rocket.

Après tout, ils étaient une _équipe_.

Et ce que ne sut pas Thor ce fut que Nebula resta quelques instants en arrière lorsque le groupe retournait vers le vaisseau, et avait menacé la vieille femme avec un couteau tout proche de sa gorge.

« Si jamais j'apprends que tout ceci n'était que des sornettes, je viendrais personnellement rétablir justice ici, » avait-elle sifflé entre ses dents.

Mais la vieille femme avait simplement hoché la tête, nullement effrayer par la jeune femme à la peau bleue et de son poignard acéré. Ainsi, Nebula s'était prise à sérieusement espérer qu'elle disait vrai.

Après tout, elle avait vu la décadence de Thor après avoir tué le premier Thanos de leur univers, puis elle l'avait vu reprendre du poil de la bête. Et elle refusait qu'il subisse à nouveau la même descente aux enfers. Bien sûr, elle ne dirait jamais tout haut que son état la préoccuperait, mais elle restait à l'affût. En attendant Gamora, elle avait besoin de maintenir la stabilité dans ce groupe de bras cassés.

« Qui comptes-tu faire revenir ? » avait alors demandé Drax quand Thor marchait à grande enjambée jusqu'au Milano, le soleil couchant se reflétant sur la petite équipe.

« Le corps doit être en bon état, » avait cru bon d'ajouter Peter, pensif.

Mais Rocket qui s'était agrippé à l'épaule de Drax pour suivre la marche rapide sans se fatiguer savait pertinemment de qui il allait s'agir.

« De mon frère, Loki, » avait annoncé Thor tout en regardant droit devant, les magnifiques couleurs du soleil brillant de mille feux dans son œil bleu et doré.

C'était ainsi que une fois dans le beau vaisseau de Peter Quill, Thor leur expliqua que l'espace était une immense zone de vide, sans oxygène –il n'apprenait rien à personne sur le coup-, mais que le corps de son frère pouvait toujours se trouver quelque part dans ce vide infini. Après l'explosion du Statesman, le seul et unique corps protégé par Thor devait être celui de Loki.

Loki conservé au sein de l'espace coloré, lumineux et silencieux.

Et il leur fallut quelques semaines de recherches intensives pour trouver où les débris du grand vaisseau de Sakaar avaient dérivé dans l'espace pendant près de cinq ans. Ils avaient débuté les recherches grâce aux données du signal de détresse qu'avait sauvegardées le Milano même après tout ce temps, et quand ils récupérèrent le corps intact du Dieu de la Malice, Thor sentit son cœur éclater, un mélange entre douleur acide et espoir explosif.

Ainsi, à aujourd'hui, alors que une partie de l'équipe était à pied sur une planète vaseuse, Thor fit pivoter son siège afin de scruter le fond du vaisseau, là où sur l'un des murs, un motif lumineux et bleu était actif, désignant le S.A.S. où était cryogénisé le corps de Loki le temps qu'il puisse trouver la pierre de l'âme.

« T'es sûr c'est ton bro' ? Vous êtes les parfaites antithèses tous les deux ! » avait dit Rocket quelques mois auparavant, qui avait pu enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le second frère qui paraissait comme dormir.

« Quill va être soulagé, lui qui avait peur de tomber sur un autre colosse comme toi, » avait même ricané Nebula bras croisés qui s'était prêtée au jeu, celui d'égayer un peu le Dieu du Tonnerre.

« AH AH, oui c'est drôle, » avait lâché Peter en foudroyant du regard tous ceux qui osaient rire. « Je sens déjà plus de lien avec le frère brun que monsieur le dieu des haches ! »

Et Thor avait souri, et ri doucement, sa main pressée contre le mur glacial qui le séparait de la fraîcheur du compartiment gelé, figeant son petit frère pour un temps.

« Attends-moi, mon frère, j'arrive avec le soleil dont tu parlais tant, » avait par la suite chuchoté Thor tout proche du mur au motif brillant de bleu.

Toute la petite équipe semblait décidée à trouver la pierre de l'âme, décidée à aider leur ami, leur coéquipier.

Mais Nebula les avaient prévenu du danger. En effet, Thor ne se rappelait que trop bien du sacrifice de Natasha Romanoff pour récupérer cette pierre. C'était ainsi que Thor s'était rendu seul sur Vormir, indiquant à ses camarades que pour éviter le moindre accident ou décision de dernières minutes suite à un potentiel échange d'âme, il préférait y aller sans renfort.

Et seul, il s'était dressé face au gardien de la pierre, Crâne Rouge. L'homme singulier à l'accent Allemand savait ce qu'il était venu faire ici –en plus de savoir qu'il était le fils d'Odin, ce qui avait d'abord troublé Thor-, et lui avait indiqué que non, la pierre n'était plus ici. Après leurs destructions, elles avaient rejoint des points aléatoires dans l'univers.

Puis les mois de recherches perdurèrent, les envoyant sur une planète, à une autre, à une personne, à un informateur. Mais l'humeur c'était petit à petit arrangée. Thor s'était même coupé les cheveux ainsi que la barbe, et Peter s'était mis à espérer que lorsqu'ils retrouveraient Gamora, Thor ne lui pique pas la vedette.

Et à aujourd'hui, à travers tout ça, c'était l'informateur de Peter Quill qui était important, situé quelque part sur la planète vaseuse.

« _C'est quoi le nom de cette planète, déjà ?_ » lâcha donc Rocket à travers l'oreillette, sortant Thor de ses soudaines pensées nostalgiques.

Il pivota à nouveau le siège vers la table, et tenta de lire tout haut le nom de la planète sur laquelle le petit groupe avait atterri. Cependant, il peina à énoncer la première syllabe et appuya à nouveau sur la touche circulaire de communication :

« Appelons-la Dagobah. »

« _Quand je serais sorti de ce foutoir, je veux me refaire les _Star Wars_…_ » se plaignit Star Lord à l'autre bout du fil. « _Me les refaire tous et rattraper mon retard._ »

« _Tu peux marcher en discutant_, » lâcha la voix sévère de Nebula. « _La prochaine fois que tu t'arrêtes je te raconte tout ce qui se passe dans les films que tu as ratés !_ »

« _Ça s'est vraiment vicieux, même pour toi !_ »

« Je s'appelle Groot ! » s'exclama le jeune arbre parlant, que Thor comprit comme déclarant que les _spoils_ étaient la pire des armes.

O

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un casque pour respirer ? »

« Non, Mantis, Thor n'en a pas besoin, rappelle-toi qu'il voltige dans l'espace l'air de rien quand le panneau solaire se pète une fois par mois, » expliqua une énième fois Peter Quill en tendant au Dieu Asgardien un dispositif en format montre.

« Et tu ne vas pas te perdre ? » insista Mantis, soucieuse.

« Non, Mantis, » ajouta à nouveau Star Lord en retenant un lever d'yeux au ciel. « Nous suivrons son signal GPS. »

Thor accrocha le dispositif autour de son poignet, le serra, puis vérifia que l'engin fonctionnait bien, celui qui allait le diriger jusqu'au lieu voulu. Rocket à ses pieds sanglait les propulseurs à ses bottes qui l'aideraient à se diriger dans l'espace et Nebula terminait les derniers calculs de la trajectoire près de la table de contrôle.

Peter passa même près de Stormbreaker déposé contre mur et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'arme avant de rapidement tenter de la soulever. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il vit qu'à nouveau l'arme divine ne bougea pas et fit mine d'aller se chercher à boire.

« Donc en toute logique, la pierre est là, mais elle ne sera pas forcément gratuite, » lui résuma Rocket debout devant Thor fin prêt pour le voyage. « Au moindre problème, nous rappliquons tu n'auras qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton rouge. »

Thor jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'engin à son poignet et hocha la tête, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ça y est, ils avaient eu la localisation de la pierre de l'âme. Ou du moins, c'est là où leurs longues recherches les avaient menées.

Il prit plusieurs petites inspirations, comme un coureur prêt à filer pour un marathon, ses yeux rivés vers la porte du vaisseau qui s'ouvrirait bientôt pour lui.

« N'hésite surtout pas à nous appeler, hein, » insista Rocket en le pointant de son petit doigt. « On ne veut pas de ta mort sur la conscience, c'est clair, blondin ? »

« Ouais, on se fera un plaisir de venir sauver tes fesses, » lui fit Peter après un bref clin d'œil.

Thor hocha la tête à ses compagnons, le cœur lourd.

« Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait, » leur fit le Dieu, ému. « Sans vous, je ne sais où je me trouverais actuellement. »

Avant que Peter n'ait pu répondre par une petite blague, Nebula prit la parole en poussant Star Lord sur le côté.

« Ne nous remercie pas si vite, la mission n'est pas terminée, » dit-elle, les traits tirés dans l'anticipation. « Jusqu'à présent, cette pierre a demandé des sacrifices terribles. »

Gamora, Natasha. Thor déglutit, et hocha la tête, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas tromper la pierre de l'âme, il le sentait.

Puis, Mantis serra son poing et le tendit devant elle, doux sourire sur les lèvres.

« Gardiens, Assemble, » dit-elle.

Rocket ricana, ayant comme un air de déjà-vu et leva lui aussi son poing vers celui de la jeune fille aux antennes. Peter suivit le pas sans attendre en hochant la tête, déterminé, avec Groot qui pourtant ne leva pas les yeux de son jeu. Drax bien qu'un peu pris de court par cette étrange coutume, suivit les autres le poing serré avec force.

« Rah, pas encore, » soupira Nebula en dressant pourtant elle aussi son poing.

Puis, la drôle d'équipe leva les yeux vers Thor, qui les regardait un à un, touché. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et lui aussi leva son poing serré pour rejoindre le cercle des Gardiens.

Puis, quand le corps de Thor fut porté dans l'espace, le blond était prêt à toutes éventualités, Stormbreaker dans une main, son second bras plié devant lui pour fixer l'engin électronique qui lui indiquait le chemin à prendre.

Tout autour de lui, se dessinèrent rapidement des ruines en pierre, des colonnes, des murs de couleur, comme une ville figée dans le temps, arrachée de sa planète et fragmentée par des comètes. Le Milano n'était plus visible dans le lointain, et il s'enfonçait dans cette drôle de ville fantôme.

Il ne pressait pas le pas, ses yeux balayant les décombres antiques, plongée dans le silence de l'espace. Et plus loin, se dressa une surface plane et circulaire, comme accueillant à une époque la place centrale de la ville. Inconsciemment, il posa un premier à terre, testant les pierres sous son poids, puis fit quelques pas, prudent.

« _Un visuel ?_ » fit la voix de Peter Quill dans son oreillette.

Thor tourna sur lui-même en détaillant minutieusement les alentours, et porta deux fois à son oreille.

« Rien hormis les ruines d'une ancienne cité, » dit-il tout de même scotché par la beauté de ce qui l'entourait. « Toutes flottantes autour de moi. »

La plateforme en pierre sur lequel il marchait d'un pas lent paraissait être la seule structure qui ne pataugeait pas au sein des autres amas de bâtiments éclatés, restant stable, et Thor sentait que ça y était pour quelque chose.

« _Tu n'es pas en train de faire dans ton froc ? _» ajouta soudain la voix de Peter Quill, la communication quelque peu grésillante.

« J'ai connu des endroits bien moins charmant, » fut la réponse de Thor qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le décor atypique.

En réalité, il était loin d'être effrayé. L'aura que dégageait cet étrange endroit ne lui en était en rien menaçant et plus il avançait plus son cœur se mettait à battre.

À nouveau, il entendit des grésillements dans son oreillette, signe qu'un des Gardies tentait de lui parler, et bien qu'il tapotât l'engin plusieurs fois du bout de son index, il n'obtint pas de signal plus clair. Quelque chose paraissait brouiller la communication avec le Milano.

« Ne te fatigue pas, les ondes que je dégage ne font pas bon ménage avec la technologie. »

Au son de cette voix étrangère, Thor fit volte-face, Stormbreaker empoigné fermement dans sa main droite. À quelques pas de lui, au centre même de la plateforme épaisse et circulaire, se tenait une silhouette humaine qui comme lui, ne semblait ne pas avoir besoin de casque pour respirer dans le vide spatial.

Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, Thor plissa les yeux et tenta un pas jusqu'à cette personne à la voix féminine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda Thor sans lâcher l'intruse des yeux. « Êtes-vous le maître de ses lieux ? »

Thor s'arrêta à quelques pas, détaillant rapidement l'étrange personne à la peau aussi blanche que le morceau de tissu qui entourait son corps. Ses cheveux étaient rasés, ses sourcils aussi, aucun accessoire n'agrémentait la tenue équivoque ou bien sa peau, et seuls ses yeux orangés contrastaient avec la pâleur de son être.

Au vu de ses oreilles aux pointes étirées et à son nez pratiquement absent, Thor sut qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un humain, ou bien d'un Asgardien et il allait à nouveau lui poser une question quant à son identité quand l'étrangère reprit d'une voix plate et forte :

« Je vis en effet ici, depuis la nuit de temps, je protège les vestiges de ma cité et de mon passé. »

Analysant les dires de la dame blanche, Thor hocha lentement la tête, et détendit son bras contenant l'arme divine, tout en levant sa seconde main devant lui en signe de reddition.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour attaquer ou piller votre cité, » affirma le blond qui gardait un profond contact visuel avec elle –cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas cligné une seule fois des yeux depuis son arrivée, ce qui était troublant-. « Je suis ici, mes amis et moi, à la recherche d'une pierre. »

Cette fois-ci, l'étrangère hocha lentement la tête, premier geste depuis sa rencontre avec elle. Elle ne paraissait en rien surprise par les dires du Dieu qui lui faisait face.

« Je m'étais douté que cette pierre ne serait pas éternellement en ma possession, » dit-elle alors, et le cœur de Thor rata un bond. « Et je dois dire qu'elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

C'était à ne pas y croire. Tout ceci paraissait trop facile, mais Thor voulait y croire dur comme fer. Ainsi, il s'agrippa à deux mains à ce filet d'espoir qui venait de lui tendre les bras.

« Seriez-vous d'accord pour me la léguer ? » lui demanda le Dieu avec espérance.

« Contre quelque chose de précieux qui pourrait emplir ma collection, pourquoi pas, » fut la réponse instinctive de la femme à la peau blanche. « Après tout, depuis Thanos, les pierres d'infinité, c'est démodé ! »

Au nom Thanos, le corps de Thor se tendit.

Ainsi donc, elle avait bien en sa possession la pierre d'infinité qu'il recherchait. Et Thor ne baissa en rien les bras, sentant presque cette pierre orangée dans le creux de sa main.

« Que souhaitez-vous ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus rauque.

Malgré sa détermination, un petit quelque chose lui disait que ça ne pourrait pas être si facile.

« Je possède déjà nombre de choses, » avoua son interlocutrice, en ouvrant une main vers sa belle cité, dévoilant un bras filiforme et maigre sous le tissu. « De l'or, des livres anciens, des âmes amoureuses, des âmes en regrets, des armes divines, des bijoux précieux, des édifices royaux… » énuméra-t-elle ensuite en paraissant réfléchir.

Thor se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, s'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche et proposer n'importe quoi. Il se devait d'être méthodique, cependant, l'émotion, l'ouverture qui s'ouvrait à lui et l'attente allait le rendre fou.

« Je suis Thor, fils d'Odin, » annonça-t-il donc, espérant que son titre pourrait intéresser l'étrangère au vu de la collection qu'elle poursuivait. « Je peux vous offrir Stormbreaker, » pour souligner ses dires, il planta la hache divine à ses côtés, s'enfonçant dans la pierre comme dans la terre meuble. « Ou bien mes souvenirs d'Asgard ? J'ai entendu dire que les sorcières aimaient particulièrement récupérer ce genre de mémoire. »

Mais l'autre femme se contentait de secouer négativement la tête, ses grands yeux orange ne lâchant pas Thor, comme englués à lui.

« Je lis chez-toi comme dans un livre ouvert, petit Dieu, » lui fit-elle, et Thor fut trop tourmenté pour relever le surnom ridicule. « Tu souhaites utiliser cette pierre pour sauver la vie d'un être cher. »

Restant figé, Thor ne hocha pas la tête ou ne lui montra rien qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'elle avait raison. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il commençait à se méfier.

« Une âme pour une âme, disaient les vieilles _sorcières_… » reprit-elle plus pensivement. « Donne-moi la vie d'un de tes camarades et la pierre sera à toi. »

Le sang de Thor ne fit qu'un tour. La petite équipe qui l'attendait impatiemment dans le Milano lui revint en mémoire telle une claque.

Il vit le visage désabusé de Peter Quill qui derrière ses airs ronchons pouvait être altruiste et rire de si bon cœur qu'il tirait les rires des autres avec lui. Drax et ses monologues passionnés sur les combats ainsi que son cœur si bon derrière ce corps de colosse. Rocket et son intelligence maladive, surexcité et toujours prêt à aider son prochain derrière ses élans magouilleurs. Mantis et son sourire éclatant, à la main toujours sur le cœur. Nebula et son air muré, qui refermait en elle tout un tas de bonnes intentions, derrière une maladresse touchante.

Et puis, il vit Loki. Loki et son air quelque peu nonchalant, levant les yeux au ciel pour exprimer son irritation et dont le sourire ravivait toujours la flamme dans le cœur de Thor, brûlant absolument toutes pensées noires.

« Décide-toi, » le poussa-t-elle d'une voix toujours dénuée de toute émotion.

La question ne se posait évidemment _pas_.

« Non, » trancha Thor entre ses dents. « Cette histoire ne concerne que moi, et personne d'autre. Aucun de mes compagnons ne viendra remplir votre petite collection. Si vous souhaitez ardemment une âme, prenez la mienne. Prenez-moi mes bras, mes jambes. Prenez-moi mon pouvoir. Prenez ce que vous souhaitez. »

Il était fermement décidé et ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Ses poings se serrèrent et il planta son regard droit dans les pupilles orangées de son interlocutrice aux origines étrangères.

Cette dernière sembla l'étudier un instant d'un regard scrutateur, puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches et pâles.

« Bien, je souhaitais simplement m'assurer que je n'offrais pas ma précieuse pierre à un enfant égoïste, » fit-elle en croisant les bras derrière elle.

« Que-… Il s'agissait d'un test ? »

« En effet. Je ne prendrais pas la vie de tes camarades, à vrai dire, je n'en ai rien à faire… » puis elle plissa les yeux à son égard. « Néanmoins, il y a bien quelque chose que je souhaite venant de toi. »

Frémissant fébrilement à ce regard inquisiteur, Thor hocha finalement la tête, prêt à recevoir la pierre de l'âme. Coûte que coûte.

« Ce que vous désirez. »

O

Lorsque la porte du Milano se referma derrière Thor Odinson, Rocket allait lui crier d'avoir abusé, et ne pas avoir répondu à leurs appels, mais il se tut, en voyant que le Dieu se tenait debout au milieu du petit couloir, fixant intensément son poing fermé.

Il respirait rapidement, mais à première vue, Nebula remarqua qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure et que son arme divine était toujours à ses côtés, si bien qu'elle se demanda si la pierre entre ses mains étaient vraiment la pierre d'infinité qu'ils avaient mis des mois à retrouver.

« On a réussi… » fit soudain Thor, la voix presque étranglée suite à l'émotion.

Et quand il ouvrit sa paume de main, la lueur orangée de la pierre de l'âme brillait avec ferveur dans ses pupilles bleu et doré. Toute l'équipe s'approcha, lançant des « oh » et des « wow », la pierre possédant une forme toute différente de celles qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude de croiser. Elle était bien plus petite, plus ronde et plus lumineuse.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une tout nouvelle étoile naissante.

Drax frappa amicalement l'épaule du Dieu en le félicitant et Mantis souhaita la toucher mais Rocket l'en empêcha au dernier moment. Néanmoins, Nebula resta silencieuse, ses pupilles noires scrutant les éclats de la pierre de l'âme, cette pierre qui avait pris tant de vie avec elle.

« Qu'as-tu donné pour avoir la pierre ? » lui demanda Nebula de but-en-blanc.

L'effervescence de l'équipe se brisa en un instant et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nebula. Tous sauf Thor qui avait levé les yeux vers le fond du vaisseau, là où quelque part le corps de Loki l'attendait.

« Thor ? » appela Mantis, soudain inquiète.

Peter et Drax se lancèrent un regard d'anticipation, n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'as-tu donné ? » insista pourtant Nebula malgré l'aura électrique tout en poussant l'épaule de Thor afin de le réveiller.

« Rien, » fit Thor qui ne s'offusqua pourtant pas du geste de la jeune femme cyborg. « Rien d'important, ne vous en faites pas. »

Et il avança dans le vaisseau, le poing serré autour de la pierre. Cependant, Nebula fronça les sourcils, sentant clairement que ce n'était pas « rien d'important », elle pouvait le sentir. Et puis, tout ce que quémandait la pierre de l'âme était quelque chose de cher au cœur, afin de payer le prix de sa puissance.

Mais elle n'insista pas plus et le laissa marcher jusqu'au S.A.S. glacé, là où Thor posa une main contre la poignée tout en déglutissant. Il s'agissait de l'instant de vérité et Thor pria mille Dieux, mille Nornes, mille divinités. Il pria de tout son cœur, prit une plus ample inspiration, et ouvrit la porte épaisse.

Lorsqu'il tira le compartiment glacé au semblant de lit gelé, le cœur de Thor se serra à la vue de son frère qui étrangement, paraissait simplement dormir. Les Gardiens derrière lui ne savait que faire, ne savaient s'il fallait s'approcher et lui apporter leur aide. Mais quelle aide ?

Ainsi, ils restèrent à quelques pas, soutenant le Dieu par leur présence, le cœur eux aussi lourd, espérant que cette technique fonctionnerait. Thor le méritait. Leur ami le _méritait_.

Puis, Thor sourit doucement alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Il remarqua que le coin des yeux de Loki, ainsi qu'une partie de son cou, avait pris une teinte bleutée. La couleur des géants de Glace. Et cette petite particularité que Loki avait toujours tenté de cacher après la découverte de ses origines, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Il voyait déjà Loki pester en voyant que la fraîcheur du compartiment lui aurait offert à nouveau sa peau d'origine. Il le voyait déjà ordonner à Thor de regarder ailleurs et tenter de poignarder toutes personnes de l'équipe qui aurait osé rire.

« Je suis là, mon frère, » lui murmura Thor en ouvrant sa paume.

Et quand il prit la pierre entre son index et son pouce, que les Gardiens retinrent leur souffle, et qu'il avança sa main près du corps de son frère, il la senti brûler contre sa peau.

L'éclat orangé pris en intensité et la brûlure fut plus vive si bien que Thor fut contraint de lâcher la pierre qui tomba il ne sait où suite à la lumière aveuglante qui explosa dans tout le vaisseau.

Quand leur vision leur fut à nouveau offerte, Peter se tournait avec panique pour vérifier que son vaisseau allait bien, faisant sursauter Rocket qui lui foutu un coup de pied miniature contre son tibia. Et lorsque Thor se retourna vers l'alvéole glacée, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, car une inspiration brusque fut prise.

Et d'un seul coup, Loki se redressa, la glace présente sur ses épaules et son torse retombant dans ce lit gelé ou à l'extérieur de l'habitat. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et ses pupilles frénétiques, comme cherchant à savoir où il était, comme sortant d'un très mauvais rêve.

Thor qui était retombé sur les fesses, resta comme deux ronds de flanc, et l'équipe écarquilla violemment les yeux.

« Loki… » souffla Thor, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Le brun tourna brusquement la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler, et posa son regard couleur émeraude sur le Dieu assis à même le sol du vaisseau des Gardiens. L'expression du Dieu de la Malice était presque perdue, affolée, et sa peau était pâle malgré le fait que le bleu perçu précédemment disparaissait à vue d'œil.

« Sortez-le de la glace ! » lâcha Rocket en claquant des mains. « Il fait un bon -160 degrés là-dedans ! »

« Je vais chercher des couvertures ! » se hâta Quill en se retournant vivement, manquant de renverser Groot dont les yeux n'étaient plus du tout piégés par son jeu vidéo.

Non, Groot gardait son regard rivé vers l'étrange Dieu aux cheveux bruns que l'équipe aida à sortir de ce S.A.S glacial, celui-ci étant l'antipode parfait du Dieu de la Foudre qu'il connaissait.

Quand Loki regagna un siège, chaude couverture sur ses épaules, tasse de thé brûlant que lui avait donné Nebula sans lui demander son avis, le regard de Loki était encore perdu, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme se remémorant petit à petit ce qui s'était produit avant sa mort. Thor s'était assis à ses côtés, et frottait énergiquement les épaules de son frère, souhaitant lui apporter un maximum de chaleur, mais ses gestes étaient tremblants, Rocket pouvait le voir de sa position.

Sans gêne, Thor pleurait et souriait si fort.

« Qui-… Qui êtes-vous… ? » lâcha Loki d'une voix enraillée, n'ayant pas parlé depuis près de cinq ans. « Vous tous ? »

Visiblement, il paraissait effaré par la composition de cette drôle d'équipe –un colosse à la peau grise, une femme bleue, une seconde aux antennes, un arbre parlant, un humain aux cheveux mal peignés-, tout comme Thor à ses débuts, et le blond rit doucement entre ses larmes tout en hochant la tête.

« Ce sont mes plus fidèles amis, désormais, » lui expliqua Thor sans cesser de frotter le dos de Loki –même si techniquement, le froid n'était pas aussi violent pour lui qu'une personne normale ou qu'un Asgardien. « Je te présente les Gardiens de la Galaxie. »

« Les… _Quoi_ ? » lâcha Loki en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

Mantis, Drax, Peter et Groot levèrent légèrement leur main à l'unisson, comme pour l'accueillir.

« Ton bro' nous a longtemps parlé de toi, t'sais, » l'informa Rocket en sautant sur la table pour être à la hauteur de Loki. « Et oui je sais, ça doit te surprendre aussi, mais je _parle_. »

« Nous étions impatients de pouvoir te rencontrer, » ajouta Mantis en joignant les mains.

Clignant plusieurs fois les yeux, Loki continua de les étudier tous du regard puis se tourna enfin vers Thor.

« Ton œil, » lâcha Loki en fronçant les sourcils, scrutant la pupille dorée de Thor. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est la première chose que tu souhaites me poser ? »

« Je crois que cette question sera bien plus facile à répondre que toutes les autres qui trottent dans ma tête… »

Thor rit à nouveau en passa rapidement le dos de sa main contre ses propres joues humides de larmes pour les essuyer, puis Nebula fit signe au groupe de la suivre dans une autre partie du vaisseau, afin de les laisser un peu tranquille.

Le Milano n'étant pas très grand, le groupe finit à quelques mètres de Thor et Loki, près des commandes du vaisseau, mais les deux frères purent être tranquilles, et c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Thor laissa le temps à Loki de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits, tout en délaissant la tasse de thé sur le rebord de la table. Ses membres étaient encore tremblants, engourdis par le long sommeil, sa gorge sèche et sa bouche pâteuse.

« La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de Thanos me brisant le cou, Thor… » fit alors Loki en osant un nouveau regard vers son frère, passant une main inconsciemment contre son cou.

Ses pupilles vertes brillaient intensément de vie et sa peau ne portait plus la pâleur maladive de la mort. Thor ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Ils avaient _réussi_.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » l'interrogea Loki soudain suspicieux.

Reniflant et se raclant la gorge suite à l'émotion qui avait laissé couler des larmes de bonheur, Thor lui expliqua donc qu'après la défaite de Thanos il était parti à la recherche des pierres pour le faire revenir à la vie. Malgré le discours précipité et brouillon de Thor encore dans toutes ses émotions, Loki comprit l'essentiel, hochant parfois la tête.

« Et, où est donc la pierre ? » lui demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça, c'est une bonne question. »

Puis soudain, comme comprenant ce qui s'était produit lors de sa résurrection inespérée, Loki passa instinctivement ses doigts contre sa nuque, et il y rencontra quelque chose de dure, comme imprégné dans la peau de son cou, pourtant tout aussi plane que son épiderme. Il pressa donc sa paume contre cet étrange aspect et ressentit de la chaleur.

« Elle est là, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda Loki en tirant ses cheveux bruns sur un côté, dévoilant sa nuque dégagée à l'autre homme.

Et il avait raison. Thor haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à voir la pierre incrustée ici, dans la nuque du Dieu de la Malice. Elle brillait doucement de son doux éclat orangé, intégré à son corps comme l'était la pierre de l'esprit chez Vision.

« Elle me maintient en vie, » compléta tout seul Loki en relâchant ses cheveux pour faire face au plus âgé. « Et tu as fait tout ce chemin pour sauver une seule vie. »

« Et cette vie en vaut des milliers, » lui affirma Thor avec un doux sourire.

« Je devrais te remercier, mais-… »

« Mais tu as trop de fierté ? »

« _Mais_ je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. »

Thor se rembrunit soudain, pourtant ayant su qu'il ne pourrait jamais garder bien longtemps le secret. Suite à son expression, Loki fronça aussitôt les sourcils,

« Thor, qu'as-tu donné en échange de la pierre ? » lui demanda durement Loki.

Et à nouveau, le Dieu de la Malice avait deviné que son petit secret avait un lien avec l'échange qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans cette cité éloignée. Détournant un instant les yeux, Thor prit une inspiration, et joignit ses deux mains contre le rebord de la table, évitant soigneusement le regard du plus jeune.

« Ma longévité Asgardienne. »

« _Quoi_ ? »

« J'ai échangé la pierre, » cette fois-ci il fit face à Loki, sans regret. « Contre ma longévité Asgardienne. »

Le visage de Loki se décomposa à cette révélation. _La longévité Asgardienne_. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu te fiches de moi, » siffla Loki en plissant les yeux à son égard.

« Absolument pas. Il fallait quelque chose que la gardienne ne possédait pas, et la longévité d'un Asgardien n'avait pas été encore recensée. Ce n'est pas une grande perte. »

Il mentait.

« Ne me fais pas marcher, » lâcha Loki entre ses dents, sourcils froncés. « C'est ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. C'est une fierté que tu n'aurais jamais laissé tomber, Thor. Tu dois vivre encore des milliers d'années et maintenant tu es contraint à poursuivre la vie d'un pauvre Midgardien âgé de trente ans ! »

À vrai dire, ça piquait un peu. Thor avait été hébété par le prix que souhaitait la femme de la vieille cité, se remémorant ce que cette longévité était pour lui, ce qu'elle lui avait offert, et ce qu'elle allait lui offrir par la suite. Néanmoins, quand il avait fait son choix, ça avait été sans regret.

« Je possède toujours mes pouvoirs, Loki, » répliqua Thor. « Et je suis toujours apte à porter Stormbreaker. Rien ne changera. »

« Storm-… ? Peu importe, » Loki massa lentement ses tempes, prenant petit à petit conscience de ce que Thor avait légué pour lui. « Tu as offert ce qu'Asgard t'a donné pour ma vie ! »

« Loki, je n'en ai rien à faire, ce que je voulais, c'était vivre à tes côtés, et deux choix se sont offerts à moi. Vivre encore des milliers d'années seul, ou bien vivre quelques dizaines d'années à tes côtés. Le choix fut vite fait. »

« Tu n'étais pas _seul_, » répliqua Loki en désignant d'un bref mouvement du visage, les Gardiens de la Galaxie dans le fond, dont certains clairement en train d'essayer d'épier leur discussion.

Soudain, Thor empoigna dans une douce fermeté, le poignet de Loki, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Puis, il s'ouvrit franchement à son lui :

« J'aime l'équipe que je compose avec les Gardiens, mais tu étais le chaînon manquant à ma vie, Loki. La partie manquante de mon propre cœur. »

Ces propos eurent dont de laisser Loki sans voix, qui ne dégagea pas son poignet de la poigne ferme de l'autre homme. Finalement, il capitula, et ses yeux se baissèrent, acceptant le choix de son frère.

« Merci, » finit-il par dire, la voix rauque, touché par les mots de Thor. « Sombre imbécile. »

Il tenta de dissimuler ses réelles émotions, par pure fierté, mais c'était difficile. Après tout, aujourd'hui, après des années de dur labeur, il ressentait l'espoir d'un réel futur. D'un réel futur aux côtés de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde –et surement aussi auprès des soi-disant Gardiens de la galaxie, mais bon, il pouvait faire une exception, non ?-

« Mais, » reprit Loki en levant l'index de sa main libre, reportant un regard dur vers Thor. « Il y a une chose que je demande. »

Thor lâcha le poignet de Loki ouvrit sa main, lui faisant donc signe de verbaliser sa demande.

« Cette pierre, » lui fit Loki, l'air profondément sérieux. « Lors de ta mort, elle sera retirée de ma nuque. »

Et son âme ne serait plus liée à son corps, et suivrait celle de Thor. Cependant le blond fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer lorsque Loki leva cette fois-ci son index devant lui, lui interdisant de refuser cette demande ou de se lancer à nouveau devant de beaux discours.

« Tu as fait tes caprices, maintenant c'est à moi d'en faire, » ajouta Loki en abaissant lentement sa main.

_À deux, ou rien_.

Puis, Thor finit donc par sourire doucement et hocha la tête.

« Hey ! Vous savez, la longévité des humains c'est bien aussi ! » leur fit Peter Quill du bout du vaisseau, ses mains en guise de porte-voix autour de sa bouche. « On doit s'ennuyer à vivre aussi longtemps que les Asgardiens ! »

Les deux Dieux se tournèrent vers le trouble-fête qui se faisait frapper l'arrière du crâne par Nebula et Thor rit chaudement. Loki quant à lui, comprit rapidement qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec cette drôle d'équipe.

Puis, au moment où Loki retirait la chaude couverture qui avait réchauffé son corps gelé, Thor se retourna vers lui, et lui sourit :

« Ça fait combien de fois ? Trois fois ? »

Trois _prétendues_ mort, trois _retours_ à la vie.

« Je dois dire que tu as la fâcheuse habitude de survivre ! » ricana Thor en tapotant vivement le dos de Loki.

« J'ai été beaucoup aidé lors de la troisième fois, je dois l'avouer, » lui fit le brun en détournant les yeux, tentant de cacher un petit sourire amusé.

Thor sourit plus fort, se sentait à nouveau entier. Ses yeux bleutés pétillaient de vie, tout comme ceux de Loki.

« J'ai… tant de chose à te raconter ! » lui fit Thor, avide de pouvoir rattraper les cinq ans de vie qu'avait perdues Loki.

Quand il allait apprendre qu'il avait laissé les rênes d'Asgard à la Valkyrie… !

« Eh bien, tu feras vite, ce sont des années midgardiennes qui nous attendent, et je sens que nous allons avoir nombre de choses à faire, mon frère, » glissa Loki en haussant un sourcil, provocateur.

_Mon frère_.

Puis soudain, tout comme la chaleur du cœur de Thor, un éclat de lumière orangé vint resplendir dans le petit habitacle, réchauffant toute la pièce. Thor et Loki se tournèrent vers le nez du vaisseau, là où les Gardiens contemplaient eux aussi le spectacle de l'espace.

Un astre gigantesque semblait s'embraser par le feu, dans le lointain, éclairant parfaitement tout le Milano d'une couleur orangée, semblable à la pierre de l'âme.

Loki resta scotché par cet astre si lumineux, si chaud, si beau. Ses pupilles émeraude brillaient intensément, reflétant cet astre flamboyant. Il en avait visité des mondes, et des planètes, mais l'espace était tout de même inconnue pour lui, son expertise avait à être sérieusement mise à jour.

« Qu'est-ce que… c'est ? » lâcha Loki sans détacher son regard intrigué par la lumière.

Thor sourit lui aussi à la vue de l'astre, et sa main vint prendre celle de Loki qui enroula instantanément ses doigts autour de ceux du blond à ses côtés.

Tous deux, contemplaient eux aussi le spectacle d'un nouveau jour.

« C'est notre soleil, Loki. »

**F**in

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Faites moi part de vos avis :3_

_"**T**he sun finally shines on us !"_


End file.
